Bouncy Balls in Camelot
by BowtiesAndBeam-MeUps
Summary: First fic! Albany gets stuck in Medieval Camelot with a bouncy ball via TARDIS. Imagine how well explaining that will go. Random crack, pure humor oneshot. Slight implication to BBC Sherlock.


Albany knocked on the door with her sleepover stuff and grinned as her friend Lyra opened the door.

"Finally! I've been waiting for you all day! I want to show you something," Lyra cried, obviously excited. "Here, just dump your stuff in my room and I'll grab it. It;s in my closet."

As they headed down the hallway to Lyra's room, Albany's phone _ding_ed.

_Don't go in the blue box._

_ -SH_

"Um... ok, wrong number," Albany muttered. Lyra, who had been following Albany to her room, laughed.

"Weird wrong number text. 'Don't go in the blue box. -SH' What, are we suddenly in some Wholock fic?"

"Probably just a prank," Albany said as she put her phone back in her pocket.

She followed Lyra's directions to the letter and quite literally dumped all her stuff onto the floor. As she sat down on Lyra's bed, her phone _ding_ed again.

_Whatever you do, don't go in the blue box._

_ -JW._

"Ok, really?"

"Another weird text?" Lyra asked as she rummaged around in her closet.

"Yeah."

Just as Albany was about to respond to the text, a sparkle caught her eye and she couldn't resist.

"Ooooh! Your sparkly ball!"

"Huh? Oh, yeah," Lyra smiled as she turned around, then went back to her closet. "You can play with it if you want."

"Yay!" Albany started tossing the palm-sized, gold-glitter ball between her hands.

Suddenly, there was a weird noise just outside the window behind her. She turned around and saw a blue police box.

"Cool," she whispered. Albany ran past Lyra, who still had her face in the closet, too busy looking for whatever the heck she was looking for to notice what was going on.

Staring at the doors, Albany noticed they weren't closed all the way and grinned as she stood in the doorway.

The control room was empty, and Albany decided to look around. But as she walked in, she tripped on the step and hit a lever.

A weird high-pitched whine started and a man with glasses and crazy brown hair ran into the room. "No no no, not again!"

There was a bright flash of light and she was gone, leaving the Doctor alone in the control room. "Ugh!" He then sighed and muttered as he started pressing buttons on the control panel to bring her back. Who knew what chaos she was causing who-knew-when?

He finished and wiped his brow. "Great, she'll be back in five minutes. Let's hope she can survive where- _when _ever she went."

Meanwhile, Albany stood up and looked around. She was surrounded by people in what looked like a medieval marketplace.

_'Ok... weird...'_

Looking around more, she noticed that people were starting to stare- especially a certain prince and warlock, who were coming closer, their eyes transfixed on the large bouncy ball in her hands.

"What... is _that?!" _The blonde-haired prince asked.

"What, this?" Albany said, holding up the ball before bouncing it and catching it again.

There was a resounding gasp throughout the marketplace.

"What is it?!"

"Sorcery!"

"Witch! Take her to the dungeons!"

The crowd cried all at once and Albany held up her hands, one with the ball still in it.

"It's just a bouncy ball people! Jeez!"

"What's a bouncy ball?" Merlin asked.

Albany held up the ball. "It's... this." She bounced the ball again and everybody gasped as it defied gravity and flew back up into her hand.

The girl held out her hands in frustration. "Come on guys, you've never heard of a bouncy ball?! I mean, I was a little..." she shook the ball, letting the gold glitter inside it swirl around and grinned, "Excited about it at first but this is just over the edge!"

"What edge?" Someone called from the crowd.

Albany hissed in a breath. "No edge. It's just... It's just a metaphor! I just meant this reaction is a little over exaggerated!"

The crowd mumbled quietly, obviously confused.

Finally, some "brave soul" came up. "If this isn't sorcery, then explain how it came back to your hand after you threw it down."

"Well..." Albany took a second to gather her thoughts. "You see, the outside is made out of rubber-"

"Rubber?" The crowd interrupted in unison.

"Yes, rubber. The stuff on the bottom of your shoes!"

More sounds of confusion from the crowd. Albany groaned in exasperation.

"It's like glass, but it doesn't shatter. It's... squishy and stretchy."

There were a few exclamations of understanding within the crowd, but not many.

Albany suddenly got one of her not-so-great great ideas. "Here, give it a try!" She said, and tossed the ball towards the center of the crowd.

Everyone gasped and backed away from it as it settled with a, _THUNK, THunk thunk thunk, _by a basket.

"Oh come on guys, it's just a ball full of glitter! And water! And that's it!"

"What is this 'glitter' you speak of?" Arthur asked, still suspicious.

"It's that sparkly, sprinkle-type stuff in the water-"

"Sprinkles?"  
"Oh for Pete's sake!" She cried.  
"Pete? Pete, where are you? This weird person wants you!"  
"He was here just a second ago!"

A frightened young man with brown hair was pushed to the front. "I-I am Pete. What're you g-gonna do?"  
"Pete, go home. Just... go home and take a nap. Have some warm milk."

"Warm milk? Why in the name of-"

"Just go!"

He scampered off, tripping over baskets and "invisible" cracks. Albany sighed.

"Aaaaanyway, back to my main point, glitter is the stuff in this-" She shook the ball again. "That's shining and swirling around."

There were more noises of understanding.

"This ball is no form of witchcraft. It will not hurt you. It is, believe it or not, what kids play with where I come from. A toy."

"So you're saying," another random Camelot citizen called out. "That this is a _toy _for a _baby goat?!"_

"No! It's-"

There was a tug at her sleeve and she looked down to see a little boy staring up at her. "May I try it miss?"

"Sure! Finally, somebody who-!"

The boy snatched the ball out of her hand and ran, yelling something about "Getting a reward for turning in this magical item!"

The crowd started running after him as Albany stared down at her hands in wide-eyed shock, mouth gaping open. "Uuuhhhhmmmm..."

"_Now, you may feel an odd feeling in your stomach," _she heard a British-sounding voice in her head, and before she knew it, there was another flash of light and she was back on Lyra's bed, sitting there as though nothing had happened.

Excluding the fact that there wasn't a ball in her hands.

"Ok, check this-" Lyra stopped as she saw the look on Albany's face. "What is it?"

"...I lost the ball."

"Well let's go look for it then! It couldn't have gone too far- I mean, it's not like it rolled back in time to Camelot or something!"

"Weeeellll..."

* * *

**A/N Hey! So this is our first story! Completely and utterly random crack that happened while fooling around with a glitter bouncy ball at 2:00 AM. You're welcome. ;)**

**Please review!**

**Oh, and April (Albany) says hi. **

**So does Lyra (Emily).**

**Oh, and the cover picture should be of a bouncy ball. Imagine that as the one used in the story. ;)**

**Bye!**


End file.
